Monomers comprising acrylate and methacrylate moities have long been known to be amenable to the formation of polymers and copolymers which are useful as surface coverings. Nevertheless, there is continuing interest in developing surface coverings having improved properties, and also in developing monomers which are easily prepared so as to facilitate the production of polymers and copolymers therefrom. Thus, industry has expended substantial time and effort in seeking to develop such new materials.